The invention relates to a machine tool and more especially a drilling and/or milling machine, comprising a machine stand, on which a first slide, which is borne on guide rails and is power driven, is able to be moved in a first horizontal direction of motion, a second slide, which is power driven, adapted to run in a second horizontal direction of motion perpendicular to the first direction of motion on the first slide, a working head, arranged on the second slide and having a drive device for at least one rotary tool, and a machining table in a working area underneath the working head, said head being adapted to be power-moved on vertical guide rails for the performance of vertical machining movements during the machining of workpieces by the working head.